Brunin down the house
by Ruby Red1
Summary: Matt Mello and Near get into kinky fun! Part 5 of the Disodearly Love series!


No own no sue you only get boylove manga anyways.

Coughs hey umm the writer here.

I wanted to do some A/N so….this is the next to last stand alone of this series I'm going to be opening the doors on a 4 or so part arch soon so if you liked the fics so far I would tell ya to go back and read "cake" or "ladies night" before you try the arch.

Also love to: Dan my beta.

Tess you're the best net friend any yoai girl could want

Art for reading and listening

Sun for being herself

Demon for being my twin

Matt for ….fucking everything….there's no words geez…

And soy for being my first non friend fan and a friend too

Burnin' down the house

Matt never thought he was the kind to take care of someone.

He just was…he played games…smoked…and ignored things.

It was his thing.

He knew how he worked and why.

But…

Mello and Near handed off being child Dad and Mom to him on any given day time and context.

So…he ended up asking Gladys to teach him to cook.

He found he loved it.

He could make things…things he had only seen others make before.

Granted the first time he tried to make something, he set the oven on fire and Mello had laughed at him while Near calmly put the fire out then just as calmly slapped Mello in the face.

Mello had stood stunned for a minute, not sure what to say or do.

Matt could see him working up into a screaming fit.

Then Near had said simply.

"He's trying…never mock him for trying Michal."

Mello had looked down almost seeming…ashamed.

Near walked off and Mello left the house in a fit to do, whatever while Matt cleaned up.

Matt found Near hours later sitting on their bed playing with his dolls and wearing Matt's shirt.

"Near?" he asked softly.

Then for the first time in a long time.

"Nate?"

Near shook his head.

"I cant…don't give up Matt ok?"

Near's eyes were wide.

"Don't give up…make me a nice cake some day ok?"

Matt nodded. "I promise…a cake…bread brownies…anything Near.."

And so he did he made bread and learned to know what "smooth and elastic "meant.

The first time Mello demanded seconds on a soup he had made and licked the bowl he felt…like he was home.

So that's why Matt had begun to do the shopping because he did the cooking also there was the fact that Near dint know anything about shopping money or what kind of foods he or anyone else liked.

As for Mello…no one in their right mind was sending him food shopping.

Matt dint want to eat chocolate in and on everything for a month.

He was standing in the aisle of Wegman's considering if he wanted frozen spinach for his lamb stew or fresh when Near walked over holding a cantaloupe.

"Why does this thing exist Matt?" Near asked holding it up and glaring at it.

"What?" "Why is it here?" "What is the reason it is?" Near frowned at the cantaloupe like everything that had ever gone wrong for him was somehow related to it being a cantaloupe.

"Well…it's a fruit and everyone likes fruit right?" Matt asked helplessly.

"There's a lot of fruit out there Matt." Near said bluntly.

"And…this one is a different color outside then in, it offends me."

Matt was feeling way in over his head here.

"Well….so are watermelons…a different color in and outside."

Near frowned at the cantaloupe harder.

"Yes but watermelons are different."

"How so?" the puzzled auburn haired boy asked.

"I like them." Matt was beginning to panic, there seemed to be no way out of this gracefully.

When you were someone who had found that you needed to please the ones you loved deeply so deeply you felt like you failed if you couldn't answer insane philosophical questions about cantaloupe in the middle of the supermarket maybe you shouldn't date insane boys who ask said questions.

This was what was running trough Matt's mind as he tried to think of how to make Near happy.

"Well I like watermelons too!" he said smiling. "I could make some watermelon sorbet for desert tonight!"

"That would be nice…" Near said as he crouched down staring at the melon.

_Off the hook yes! Matty 1- insane philosophical questions about cantaloupe boy-0!_

Matt mentally patted himself on the back, he grinned at his boyfriend and his victory both.

"But you never answered my question Matt." Near said doggedly.

_Fuck me! _ Matt tried to keep the inner panic off his face.

"Ok…well…God wants us to have cantaloupe Near because it's good for us."

Near's face went blanker. "Matt that lame ass shit dint work for Descartes and it sure as fuck wont work for you."

"Huh?" Matt asked helplessly.

"Descartes …philosopher of the 17th century."

Mello walked by his boots making those stomping sounds they always did when he was on a mission from God and all the Angels to get chocolate.

"The fuck are you two nattering on about?" He asked as he took in Matt's desperate face and Near's focused one.

"The philosophyof_ cantaloupe_." Matt spat out putting all his frustration into the words.

"You have to be kidding me.." "Near!" Mello snapped out. "Stop obsessing and saying useless things!" "Matt!" Matt jumped. "Stop coddling him, you're his boyfriend not his mommy!"

Disgusted Mello walked off leaving Near staring after him sourly.

"There must…be a reason…" Near's voice was so soft Matt had to crouch down to hear him.

"A reason for everything…cantaloupe…"

Matt's eyes widened as it clicked.

_It's not about_ _cantaloupe it's about him… there's a reason I was third…_ he thought as he blurted out.

"You're here to keep me and Mello from killing each other Near."

_Oh crap…I just told him his life is all about loving me…_

Then Near stood up and crushed him in a hug so tight Matt couldn't get any air.

Mello stomped by in time to see them hugging in the middle of the aisle everything else forgotten.

"Oh God!" Mello said.

"First it's ranting about cantaloupes now it's fucking public displays of nuzzling."

"Don't you two have any dignity?" He asked in a haughty tone as he lifted his nose in the air.

Near's eyes narrowed and he garbed the chocolate from Mello's hand.

Mello squealed and jumped for it as Near tossed it to Matt and Matt tossed it back.

At last they let him have it again after they had proved who really had no dignity in their little family.

As they walked out of the supermarket they found it had begun to rain it pounded down with force. Mello ran into it laughing his blond hair trailing behind him as he ran to get the car so Near and Matt dint have to get wet.

They loaded up the car quickly while standing under the overhang.

Matt jumped in front next to Mello and Near got in back.

The ride was exhilarating and terrifying like always but better or worse depending on your view point because of the rain.

Mello whooped laughter as he drove with the windows down and ran into puddles at top speeds.

Matt screamed manic laughter back at him telling him to go faster, faster take that turn harder halt from a dead run.

Near was quietly enduring it in the back and praying he dint puke all over himself.

Mello screeched up to their house in a spray of rain and a cloud of gas fumes.

Near got out wobbling a bit as he walked to the house hearing Matt and Mello laugh about the close call with that school bus made him feel sad.

They were so alike in some ways…almost like twins…he dint fit.

He wished he had answers…like Matt did.

Mello loaded his arms down with sacks and Matt was right behind him kicking at his keens sometimes and just generally trying to make him drop them.

Mello growled at Matt who smiled sweetly back at him.

"Jackass." Mello muttered.

Near glided by gracefully. "Takes one after all right?" He asked taking some bags from Mello.

Matt shook his head and went to make dinner.

He was stirring the sauce when Mello came up behind him.

Before he could say anything Mello's hands were roaming all over his skin under his shirt, he knew he should keep an eye on dinner but Mello was nuzzling and biting his neck…

"God Mello you're like a tiger…" Matt sighed leaning back into Mello's arms.

"A tiger eh?" "Yes…beautiful wild….a pitiless killer.."

"Well…then.." Mello chuckled. "You're like a raccoon."

Matt stiffened. "What?" "Cute…dangerous…sly and wily it's so you."

Matt smiled "I guess."

Mello slid his hand down Matt's smooth flat abs.

Matt moaned and ground his ass into Mello's crotch leaning back so his neck was more open for biting.

Near walked in.

"When's…dinner?" Near asked

"There will be no dinner tonight the cook is...busy.." Mello grinned wickedly at Near.

"Oh…"

Near came up behind Mello and stuck his hands under Mello's shirt fiddling with the blonde's nipples.

Mello steered them to the kitchen floor Matt was so uptight about keeping it spotless for this reason.

Mello and Near kissed with passion their tongues dueling harshly for dominance as Matt watched and grew harder. Near straddled Matt's lap leaning into Mello who was cradling Matt in his arms.

Matt had a front row view of the floor show and man was it worth admission.

Near shoved down his shirt letting Matt have excess to his nipples and neck Matt happily took the hint and bit one then blew on it. Near shivered as he took his time exploring Mello's mouth.

Matt could feel Mello rock hard and poking him under their pants, nothing made him want to be fucked and fucked hard like knowing Mello's cock was only covered by cloth and inches from being in him.

Matt ground hard on Mello. "hm…Mell…Near…you two are…so damed…sexy."

Near smiled at Matt and then did something…unexpected.

He cuffed Mello's hands behind his back, where the cuffs came from Matt would never know…maybe they were Mello's…

Before Mello could begun to scream Near shoved a rag in his mouth and tied it with a rope loosely.

He pulled a blindfold from his pocket and tied it about Mello's head.

He then dragged Mello over to the table stripped him and laid him out on it naked.

Matt blinked trying to understand what was going on.

Near looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"I've wanted to go this for a long time."

"Now….go play with him for me."

"What?" Matt asked shocked and a little aroused.

"I want you to be in control of Mello can you do that?"

Matt nodded weakly.

"But why don't you just—"

"I want to watch Matt…" Near's eyes where hooded.

"I want to watch…"

Matt glanced at Mello who was bound and wiggling on the table…who knows if he knew about this before but he seemed to be running with it…typical Mello…he was a trysexaul afterall…he'd try anything once…

"Make sure you make it hurt some." Near told Matt.

Matt nodded dumbly.

Near laid a candle matches whipped cream and a knife on the table.

"Have fun…" he said as he sat down on the floor.

And Matt is thinking he's never been so sacred or turned on before in his life, Mello's bound and helpless…gagged and his…he's calling the shots for once.

He has the power…it's terrifying…and so dammed sexy.

Matt lights the match letting Mello hear the sound of the flame...he waits staring at the candle then drizzles it on Mello's chest.

Mello jumps and moans a little around the gag.

Matt drizzled the wax all over Mello's prone form watching as Mello writhes for him.

Near sat watching in the corner quietly watching, sliding down a hand to touch himself softly.

Matt yanked the wax off slowly…liking Mello's squirming then he sprayed the whipped cream all over his naked body and begun to lick.

Matt nipped Mello's hardened flesh gently sucking and humming low in his throat like he knew Mello liked.

Mello strained on his cuffs pulling his lean body tauter and tighter whipping his head about.

Matt stopped what he was doing and walked over to Near.

Near looked up at him with blank but somewhat disapproving eyes.

"I told you to.—" Matt knelt down and kissed Near claiming his mouth ruthlessly.

"I heard you tell me what to do Near but if I'm in charge tonight then I'm in charge ok?"

Near blinked and nodded unused to Matt being so forceful.

"And…I think being all bound…" Matt purred huskily in his lover's ear.

"And only able to hear us moaning…will make him wild…you wanted it to hurt…"

"Right?" Matt almost panted the last word as he trialed a hand down Near's belly and shoved it down his pants.

"He's helpless…and horny…talk about torment…"

Matt leaned his head into Near's shoulder and nibbled it.

Near just gave up and moaned loudly as Matt yanked on him from the table Mello's muffled moans could be heard.

Matt shoved Near down hard onto the floor and yanked his pants down admiring Near's pale lithe form

Near waited staring up at Matt waiting for his next move.

Matt pulled off Near's top to trialing kisses and bites down Near's body as he went, he relished Near's soft skin under his fingers loved watching Near jump when he touched softly lingeringly…because he knew the nails where coming after.

"Uhmm…Matt…" Near murmured and Matt grinned wickedly down at him while nibbling on his neck.

Breathlessly Matt kissed his way down Near's stomach until he reached Near's throbbing dick.

Near moaned and fisted Matt's hair tugging on it ruthlessly.

Mello trashed on the table almost forgotten. Matt blinked and pulled his head from Near's crotch.

He looked up and saw black smoke coming from the oven right before he heard the fire alarm for the building go off, and when the fireman kicked the door in it took about 3 hours of explaining ,more blushing on Matt's part then he had ever thought possible and Mello bribing someone for them to go away Matt never did get how Mello could get everyone to do whatever he wanted them to do stark naked.

After everyone was gone they looked at each other and knew the only thing anyone wanted now was bed.

Mello took his space in the middle, Near on the left and Matt on the right.

_They're like bookends…._Mello thought as he drifted.

_I'm never topping again it leads to badness…._Matt thought.

_I'm home…._ Was Near's last thought before the darkness claimed him.


End file.
